


Sanctissimum Sacramentum

by Seasammy



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: F/F, Poetry, nothing explicit though, tastefully spicy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25816708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seasammy/pseuds/Seasammy
Summary: Whats in a name? What is so special about the way its said, when its said? What could possibly be so transcending an experience in saying a name? Let's try and find out
Relationships: Sister Lilith/ Sister Camila
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Sanctissimum Sacramentum

**Author's Note:**

> blame it on the discord

I say your name

Once, twice, thrice

Casually in conversation

With frequency and fullness

So much that one day you take notice

"Why do you say my name like that?"

You ask

"I'm simply savoring it."

I assure

"How can you savor such a simple thing?"

How can I not?

The tumble of syllables on my tongue

And the sound of your name leaving my lips

As my breath becomes you.

I speak for you to hear your name as you are,

When sheets are less tangled than limbs

Around worshipful hands and exalting breaths 

As you smell like lavender and taste like me;

Ineffable, Irrepressible, Mine --

As I am yours 

My kingdom come

Let your will be done through me

For you, forever my love


End file.
